Forever Together? Cheater? Leaving?
by Brie-Dixon 14-16-22-27
Summary: This is the sequel to Best Friends? Lovers? A Switch? Will Troy and Gabriella make it though all the drama? Called there future? Or will there be no future Troyella?
1. Chapter 1

**SURPRISE! Thought since I'm on Spring Break, I would type up the first chapter of Forever Together? Cheater? Leaving?**

**I wanted to thank pumpkinking5 and Ceciliaa93 for review on the last chapter of Best Friends? Lovers? A Switch?**

**Hope yall like this story… **

"I'll tell them in the morning but I need to go back to Troy's house to tell him the news. He's the father of my child," Gabriella signed back. Daniella nodded and they both headed back to the car. Gabriella was smiling the whole time. They were 5 minutes from Troy's house. The light was green and the next thing both Gabriella and Daniella knew it went black…

Maria, who was at Troy's house, heard a car crash. She went to find the crash. Once she was there, she called 911. She realized it was Daniella's car. She saw both her daughters.

The paramedics rushed on the scene. Maria was in tears. The paramedics saw Daniella moving to get free. They helped her out.

"Gabriella! Help her! She needs help!" Daniella kept yelling. The paramedics rushed to help Gabriella. "She's pregnant too. So make sure they BOTH are okay!"

They got Gabriella out of the car and into the ambulance. Daniella went with them. Maria drove there in her car. It slipped Maria's mind to tell Troy. All on her mind was to see Gabriella.

Once they got to the hospital, they rushed Gabriella to the ER. 30 minutes later, they had got her stabled. Dr. Martinez was called in to help. After they got Gabriella stabled, Dr. Martinez came out to talk to Maria. Daniella was getting check out to see if she had any sprained or broken.

"Maria, we got Gabriella stabled. Yet she is in a coma, we are hoping she wakes up within the next few days. But if she doesn't wake up within a week, there is a possibility the child would die. It shows that she is about a week along." Dr. Martinez told Maria.

"So it is true, she is pregnant." Maria was both disappoint and excited. She was upset that her daughter got pregnant at 17, yet she is excited that she is going to have a grandchild. Maria just was praying that both Gabriella and the baby would be okay.

"Ms. Montez, Daniella is fine all she has is a sprained ankle."

"Thank you so much Doctor." Maria went to sit back down. About 30 minutes later, Daniella came out on crutches. Maria went to make sure Daniella was okay. Maria help Daniella sit down. Daniella didn't want to go home until she got to see Gabriella.

Doctor Martinez came back out to Maria and Daniella. "You ladies can go see Gabriella now but she's still in the coma. Yet she can still hear us for the most part."

Daniella and Maria made their way to see Gabriella. Gabriella had breathing tubes and IVs. They sat near the bed. They started talking to Gabriella.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter… Sorry it's kinda short… Plus review…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! Thanks to pumpkinking5 and Ceciliaa93 for reviewing. Hoped yall liked it… Here is chapter 2**

Doctor Martinez came back out to Maria and Daniella. "You ladies can go see Gabriella now but she's still in the coma. Yet she can still hear us for the most part."

Daniella and Maria made their way to see Gabriella. Gabriella had breathing tubes and IVs. They sat near the bed. They started talking to Gabriella.

"Honey, please wake up. For me; for Dani; for all of us. Especially for the baby and Troy…" Maria realized that Troy needs to know and to be here for Gabriella. "Dani, I have to call Troy. I'll be back in a few minutes." Maria walked out.

**With Troy**

His phone rang. He saw it was Maria.

**Troy/**_**Maria**_

"_**Troy, you need to come to the hospital. It's Gabriella!"**_

"**What happen?"**

"_**Daniella and Gabriella were in a car crash! She is in a coma!"**_

"**I'm on my way!"** They hung up.

"Hoops, what's wrong? Is it Gabi?" Chad asked Troy.

"Brie and Dani were in a car crash. Maria told me, Brie is in a coma." Troy told Chad has he was on his way to his truck. Chad decided to go with Troy. Chad texted Taylor, '_Taylor, Troy and I are going to the hospital. Explain later."_

Troy and Chad arrived at the hospital. Troy found Maria waiting for them. Troy and Chad went straight to Maria.

"Troy, she needs to hear your voice. She needs to know you are there for her and the baby." Maria let the baby slip out of her mouth. She wasn't sure if Troy knew.

"Her and the baby? She's pregnant?"

"Yes she is, she's two weeks along." (A/N: I decided that I would have Gabi pregnant for two weeks. Which means Troy and Gabriella have been together for 2 weeks.)

"So I'm going to be a father. Can I go see Brie?"

"Sure Troy, second door on your left." Troy went to Gabriella's room. He saw her with breathing tubes and IVs.

"Brie, you need to come back to me. I need you, we all do. Brie, I love you. I heard that you're pregnant, and I'm the father. I love you. Please wake up. For me, our baby, our friends and families." _I know what would help her; I'll sing her favorite song to her,_ Troy thought.

"_We don't have time left to regret (hold on)_

_It will take more than common sense (hold on)_

_So stop your wondering take a stand (hold on)_

_There's more to life than just to live (hold on)_

_'cause an empty room can be so loud_

_It's too many tears to drown them out_

_So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_One single smile a helping hand_

_It's not that hard to be a friend_

_So don't give up stand 'til the end_

_There's more to life than just to live_

_'cause an empty room can be so loud_

_It's too many tears to drown them out_

_So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When you love someone_

_And they break your heart_

_don't give up on love_

_Have faith, restart_

_Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When it falls apart_

_And your feeling lost_

_All your hope is gone_

_don't forget to hold on, hold on_

_'cause an empty room can be so loud_

_It's too many tears to drown them out_

_So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When you love someone_

_And they break your heart_

_don't give up on love_

_Have faith, restart_

_Just hold on, hold on_

_'cause an empty room can be so loud_

_It's too many tears to drown them out_

_So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When you love someone_

_And they break your heart_

_don't give up on love_

_Have faith, restart_

_Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on"_

"Brie please wake up." Troy gave Gabriella a kiss on the forehead, still holding her hand. When Troy sat back down, Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand…

**That is it for chapter 2. The song I used is called "Hold On" by the Jonas Brothers. Hoped you liked the chapter. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: So I have been told that it takes about 2-6 weeks for it to show that you are pregnant. So here is where the story is now…**

**Gabriella is going to be 4 weeks pregnant. Troy and Gabriella has been together for 5 weeks. Gabriella and Daniella were still in the car crash and Gabriella has been in a coma for two days.**

**Sorry for the mix up here is chapter 3:**

"Brie please wake up." Troy gave Gabriella a kiss on the forehead, still holding her hand. When Troy sat back down, Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand… "Brie?"

"Troy? Is that you?" Gabriella said weakly.

"It's me Brie. I'll be right back." Troy said. He went to het the doctor.

"Doctor! Doctor Martinez! Gabriella woke up!" Troy ran up to Doctor Martinez. Doctor Martinez ran into Gabriella's room. Troy went in with him.

"Gabi, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay, but I feel like throwing up." Troy looked for a trash can and then gave it to Gabriella. Gabriella throws up.

"Gabi, you're pregnant. You are about 4 weeks along."

"I know I was pregnant. Both Daniella and I know."

"Brie, we all know now. Chad, your mom and I found out when you were in the car crash with Dani." Gabriella's eyes shot open when she realized she had seen Daniella since before the crash.

"IS SHE OKAY? PLEASE TELL ME SHE SURVIVED! I NEED TO SEE HER!" Gabriella yelled. Gabriella was a nervous wreck.

"Brie, relax. Dani is fine." Troy said trying to calm Gabriella down.

"I NEED TO SEE DANI! I CAN'T RELAX WITHOUT SEEING DANI!" Gabriella yelled. Daniella heard from the waiting room and Maria helped her get up and went into Gabriella's room.

"Gabi, I'm here. I'm fine. We should worry about you and the baby. Please relax for me and the baby, Gabi," Daniella said has she sat on the chair next to Gabriella's bed.

"Thank god you're okay. I'm so glad you're okay."

"Gabi, I'm GLAD you are alive! I should be the one panicking. You got nailed with the car." Daniella said. "You have been in a coma for 2 DAYS! Troy and I haven't even left the hospital since the crash. We could leave without you."

"I love you guys." Gabriella said. "Troy, can you please sing to me?"

"Sure Brie."

"Um, could that wait? I want to make sure the baby is still okay and I want to see how you are doing Gabi." Doctor Martinez told Gabriella.

"Yeah it can wait."

"Okay, so I have to do sonogram to see how the baby is doing."

They did the sonogram. The baby is healthy. They checked Gabriella with her head and her hearing.

"Gabi, I see that you have lost a little bit more of your hearing. The way I see, with the crash, you might lose your hearing completely. But it's not 100%. We have to keep you here for 2 more days to make sure you and your baby are okay to leave. Also we will see how your hearing is everyday around 4:15pm. So you'll have to come in around 4 every day. Or I'll come to your house to do it there."

**Hello. Hope you guys like the chapter… Sorry for the wait… I was busy and I had a party for my dad's birthday plus there is always drama... It's all better now… Please review.. **


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Sorry this is not a new chapter. I have been busy with basketball, school and helping at my local park with baseball. Plus I have writer's block on this story. But I'm going to do another story; it's going to be Troyella. I think if I do a new story, I'll get unstuck with this story… I would give up on this story; it's just going to be a few more weeks until I could put up a new chapter. Sorry again


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait! I had writer's block but I'm back now, i have Chapter 5 AND 6 written out and need to type them. I want to thank for everyone staying patience with me. I have also had a rough two months, got dump and now I'm dating this beautiful girl. Now it's summer and now is typing season:) Hope you guys like chapter 4!**

* * *

"Gabi, I see that you have lost a little bit more of your hearing. The way I see, with the crash, you might lose your hearing completely. But it's not 100%. We have to keep you here for 2 more days to make sure you and your baby are okay to leave. Also we will see how your hearing is everyday around 4:15pm. So you'll have to come in around 4 every day. Or I'll come to your house to do it there."

"I'll come here every day after school." Gabriella signed. Gabriella leaned over towards the trash can and throw up. When she sat back up, she put her hands on her head. "Is it normal for my head to hurt after I throw up?"

"Yes and no." Dr. Martinez told Gabriella. "Yes because you were in a coma for 2 days and no, not because of the throwing up. Your headache should go away a couple of hours."

"Okay." Gabriella looked up to see that Troy left the room. "TROY!" She screamed. "TROY! I NEED TROY!" Troy came running in.

"Brie, what's wrong? I heard you screaming when I went to the restroom."

"Don't leave me. I need you by my side."

"Brie I have to go to school tomorrow and I can't miss any more days." Troy said kissing her cheek.

"What day is tomorrow?" She signed.

"Wednesday, you'll be out of here tomorrow night."

"Okay." Gabriella throws up again.

"Brie I'm going to go home and shower. I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning before I go to school." Troy signed.

She just nodded. She lies back down and fell asleep. Troy left.

**With Troy at his house**

Troy had just got to his house. He heard that his parents were talking to someone. He walked to the kitchen. He saw his parents talking to Brenda Song. Brenda walks up to Troy.

"Hey babe, I'm back. I missed you so much," She said then kissed him. He didn't pull away. She pulled away for air.

"Let's go to my room and watch television." Troy spoke and brought Brenda with him to his room. His thoughts of Gabriella being his girlfriend and she's pregnant went away.

Brenda and Troy started kissing again. But this time it got heated. They had sex twice.

"That was amazing Troy. I'm glad I lost my innocent to you Troy." Brenda said kissing his chest. His phone vibrated. It was Gabriella. Troy went to get his phone but Brenda stopped him by kissing his lips. He missed the call.

**With Gabriella (Gabriella's P.O.V)**

I decided to call Troy. I missed him. I missed his voice, I'm glad I'm having his child. I would not know what I would be doing if I didn't have Troy in my life.

I dialed his number, 30 seconds later, I went to voicemail. I thought he was still in the shower. I decided to call him back later.

I started to look to see who was on Facebook and see what I missed the past couple of days. I was that Chad and Taylor got in a relationship with one another. I knew they would end up together.

I saw that Brenda Song was back in town. She was Troy's girlfriend before she went to her dad's for 2 years.

I saw it was already half an hour since I called Troy. I decided to try again. This time someone answered.

"Hey Gabi," a female voice said.

"Um, can I take to Troy."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2! IMPORTANT!

Sorry but this not another chapter.

My sister ruined my 5th chapter by pouring water all over it. And I had writers block. So I'm taking this time to do a Big Time Rush story. I will be coming back to this story but I don't know when. Sorry for the wait and to find out I'm doing another story. If you have any ideas for me to do for this story please pm me or leave a review for me. I'll try to put it into the story. And I will give you a shout out if I use your idea.


End file.
